I Envy you
by Couw-Chan
Summary: [Traduction de la fic de Faerie Queene] "Edward, sortit depuis peu de l'estomac de Gluttony, réfléchit à ce que lui a dit Envy, jusqu'à ce qu'il le rencontre dans une ruelle déserte, et l'Homunculus tente de …" / OS, Edvy


**Note :**

Bonjour à tous ! :)

Je vous présente ma première traduction : «_ I Envy you _», un OS italien écrit par **Faerie Queene**, qui m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire son œuvre.  
Basée sur le manga FullMetal Alchemist, c'est une histoire relatant les premiers pas du couple EnvyxEd. Il y a donc un peu de yaoi (je préfère prévenir), même si ça reste très léger.  
_Ni les personnages ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent : ils sont l'exclusive propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa._

J'ai choisi cette fanfiction parce que l'histoire est plutôt sympa, même si assez basique. De plus, le fait que ce soit un OS m'a grandement aidée dans mon choix : je préférais commencer par quelque chose de petit :)

Enfin bref ! J'espère que cette petite traduction vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture !

**Note de l'auteur :**

Salut à tous !

Ceci est la première fanfiction que je publie sur FullMetal Alchemist, alors bon …  
Edward, sortit depuis peu de l'estomac de Gluttony, réfléchit à ce que lui a dit Envy, jusqu'à ce qu'il le rencontre dans une ruelle déserte, et l'Homunculus tente de …  
« Inspirée » de Brotherhood  
[EnvyxEd]**  
**

* * *

**I Envy you**

Quelques jours ont passé depuis que Gluttony m'a englouti avec Ling et Envy, et je pense encore à ce que m'a dit l'Homonculus. Comment a-t-il pu faire une chose aussi terrible à un enfant ? C'est uniquement de sa faute si la guerre d'Ishbal a éclaté. Cela dit, les Alchimistes d'Etat, ces « Chiens de l'Armée », ont aussi tué beaucoup d'Ishbals …  
Un homicide est à jamais un homicide et reste injustifiable.

« Nii-san, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? » demande mon frère Al, me ramenant dans le monde réel.  
« A propos de quoi ? » demandé-je, étant donné que je n'ai pas écouté un seul mot de ce qu'il vient de dire.  
« Comment ça 'à propos de quoi' ? Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire, maintenant, pour récupérer nos corps ? » répète-t-il, un peu agacé par mon inattention.  
« Ah … Je ne sais pas … Je trouverai bien quelque chose. »  
« Ok, Nii-san, tu sais que je te fais totalement confiance, mais ces derniers jours, tu me sembles un peu … Comment dire … Absent. » affirme-t-il, un peu incertain, en me dévisageant des pieds à la tête. Alors il s'en est aperçu lui aussi … Mais je ne peux rien faire sans penser à Envy, je ne le fais pas expr- … Attend, je ne pense pas à Envy, moi, je pense aux choses _**qu'à dites**_ Envy, c'est différent ! Oh, il faut que j'arrête !  
Je crois bien que j'ai piqué un fard. Je sens la chaleur sur mes joues, et Al ne cesse de me fixer ! Je dois trouver un moyen de m'échapper !  
« Al … J'ai à faire ! » et je m'enfuis ailleurs à toute vitesse, avant d'empirer encore plus la situation, devenue bien trop embarrassante à mon goût.

Cela fait à présent dix minutes que je marche, et, trop perdu dans mes pensées, je m'aperçois seulement maintenant que je suis devant le Quartier Général de Central City.  
Il vaut mieux que j'aille autre part, je ne suis pas d'humeur à voir le Colonel Mustang ou le Commandant Armstrong. Je marche encore un peu et finis sur une route de Central peu fréquentée. Je jette un œil aux alentours … Il n'y a pas âme qui vive.  
_Soupir.  
_« Mais regarde-toi, voilà où tu as atterris à cause d'En-» je m'interromps brusquement. Je suis _**de nouveau**_ en train de penser à Envy. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Serait-ce possible qu'Envy ait cet effet sur moi ? C'est un homonculus, à quoi est-ce que je m'attends ?  
J'entends soudain un bruit derrière moi, et me retourne juste à temps pour voir Envy sauter du haut d'un toit pour atterrir en face de moi.  
Quand on dit « quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue » ...  
« Tu parlais de moi, O'Chibi-san ? » me demande-t-il en me regardant avec son habituel sourire sarcastique et malicieux.  
« QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DIT ? QUI EST SI PETIT QU'ON NE PEUT MÊME PAS LE VOIR AU MICROSCOPE ?! REPETE-LE SI T'EN AS LE COURAGE ! » hurlé-je comme un fou, et Envy se mettant à rire de plus belle. Il m'irrite tellement que j'ai envie de recommencer, mais il me précède en prenant mon apparence, et me rejoue la scène.  
Je suis furax. Très furax.  
« Tu es vraiment amusant, tu le sais, O'Chibi-san ? Même si tu ne m'as pas encore répond-HEY ! »  
Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de finir sa phrase : j'ai transformé mon automail et l'attaque.  
« Je ne suis pas là pour me battre ! » s'exclame Envy en esquivant mes attaques.  
« Ah non ? » Je continue à l'attaquer, mais il continue à esquiver.  
« Tu m'écoutes, oui ou non ? » me demande-t-il, et je comprends au ton de sa voix qu'il commence à être irrité.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demandé-je enfin brusquement, cessant de lutter.  
Cependant, avec son étrange façon de parler, je ne parviens pas à comprendre ce qu'il veut. Cela dit, je ne suis pas très sûr de vouloir l'écouter. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Je suis en train de me prendre la tête, pour Envy en plus !  
A nouveau plongé dans mes pensées, je ne m'aperçois même pas que l'Homunculus s'est rapproché de moi, et que je suis dos au mur.  
Brusquement, je retrouve le visage d'Envy à quelques centimètres du mien ; il n'a jamais été aussi près. Je peux même voir mon reflet dans ses yeux améthyste.  
Merde ! Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens rougir, et pourquoi suis-je aussi tendu ?  
Il est trop près, dangereusement près, lorsque …  
« NII-SAN ! » la voix de Al me parvient, et je n'ai même pas le temps de me tourner pour voir d'où il vient qu'Envy me donne un coup de poing dans le ventre, me faisant tomber à terre.  
« Excuse-moi O'Chibi-san », susurre-t-il, de façon à ce que moi seul puisse l'entendre, et disparaît juste à temps avant que Al n'arrive, tout essoufflé.  
« Nii-san, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » il court vers moi et se penche pour m'aider.  
« R-Rien … j'ai seulement rencontré … E-Envy » réponds-je, un peu secoué par ce qu'il vient de se passer.  
« Quoi ? Envy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! » me demande-t-il, alarmé au possible.  
A ces mots, je pique un fard. Que dois-je lui répondre ? Oh, rien du tout, vois-tu, Envy était sur le point de m'embrasser, et je n'ai rien fait pour l'éviter.  
« Rien, je l'ai attaqué et il m'a … Hem … Frappé, et maintenant tu es là » finis-je dans un grand soupir.  
Mince … Ça ne me plaît pas de mentir à Al, mais je ne peux pas non plus lui avouer la vérité ! Par-dessus tout parce que je devrais admettre que je n'ai rien fait pour l'empêcher de m'embrasser. Pire encore … Pour être sincère, à un certain moment, j'ai même désiré qu'il le fasse !  
Oh merde … Je ne peux pas croire que j'y ai vraiment pensé ! Je veux dire … C'est d'Envy dont je suis en train de parler.  
« Nii-san, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu es tout rouge … » commence timidement Al.  
« Oui … Tout va bien … » que puis-je lui dire d'autre, en fin de compte ?

Nous marchons silencieusement vers la maison, et je sens le regard de Al sur moi. Je sais qu'il est préoccupé par mon comportement, mais je cherche à faire comme si de rien n'était.  
A peine rentrés à la maison, je vais directement au lit. Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec qui que ce soit.  
Le lendemain, Al et moi allons à la bibliothèque et reprenons nos recherches pour retrouver nos corps.  
Je ne peux être distrait par personne, et encore moins par Envy.  
La journée passe très rapidement ; il est déjà dix-neuf heures.  
Je suis sur le lit de ma chambre. C'est la première fois de toute la journée que je suis seul, et si j'ai réussi à ne pas penser à ce qui a failli se passer hier, c'est uniquement parce que j'ai cherché à toujours rester en compagnie de quelqu'un.  
Mais à présent, je suis seul, et malgré mes efforts, je ne parviens pas à ne pas penser à Envy … Je dois m'occuper !  
Je prends un livre et cherche désespérément à me concentrer, sans résultat. Je laisse donc tomber et m'allonge sur le lit.  
_Je__ pleure.  
_Pourquoi ? Il n'y a aucune raison ! J'imagine que, de temps en temps, cela fait du bien. On ne peut toujours tout garder en soi, et puis moi et Al, malgré notre âge, en avons vu de toutes les couleurs …  
A un certain moment, j'entends Al qui me prévient qu'il sort pour faire quelques achats. Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre et continue à pleurer, allongé sur le lit.  
Après quelques minutes, j'entends un bruit sourd provenant de l'entrée. Je tends l'oreille et, peu après, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre. Sur le seuil, il y a un homme grand, aux yeux violets et aux longs cheveux verts foncés, retenus par un bandeau …  
« E-Envy … qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Je ne m'y attendais pas. J'essuie mes larmes avec la manche de mon T-shirt, espérant que, dans l'obscurité, on ne remarque pas que mes yeux, d'ordinaire dorés, sont rougis à cause de mes pleurs.  
« Je n'aime pas laisser les choses en suspens » me répond-il tranquillement, et malgré la pénombre, je vois parfaitement son regard malicieux.  
Il se rapproche un peu plus de moi, et je me mets assis sur le lit, attendant.  
« Comment es-tu entré ? Et comment fais-tu pour savoir exactement où est ma chambre ? » demandé-je d'un seul coup, Envy à présent tout proche.  
A cette question, il se stoppe, et commence à ricaner.  
« Tu es intelligent, O'Chibi-san ! Disons que je t'ai à l'œil. »  
En entendant cette réponse, je rougis furieusement. J'essaie de me contrôler, mais sans résultat. Dans un certain sens, je me sens un peu … Flatté ? Peut-être que je perds la tête.  
« Tu as démoli la porte, pas vrai ? » demandé-je sans le regarder en face.  
« Exact. » répond, rayonnant, l'Homunculus, qui semble s'amuser.  
« Si Al la voit, il s'inquiétera … Il vaut mieux que je la répare. » et, sur cette excuse, je sors de la chambre et me dirige vers l'entrée.  
Envy a mis la porte dans un bel état, mais je la répare en vitesse grâce à l'alchimie.  
Je retourne lentement dans ma chambre et trouve Envy allongé à son aise sur mon lit, regardant un peu autour de lui.  
« Alors … Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demandé-je sans tourner autour du pot.  
« Tu pourrais au moins m'offrir quelque chose, O 'Chibi-san ! » me répond l'Homunculus, avec son éternel sourire collé au visage.  
Quel effronté ! Il a presque fait irruption dans ma maison, et il veut que je lui prépare quelque chose ? Bah … Je vais tout de même dans la cuisine, prépare un café et retourne pour la énième fois dans la chambre.  
« Je n'ai pas envie d'un café pour l'instant » commence Envy alors que je viens de rentrer. Au ton de sa voix, on comprend que ça l'amuse particulièrement de m'agacer.  
« Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?! » Quelle rage ! J'abandonne les tasses là sans vraiment y prêter attention.  
« Tu n'as pas demandé … » se justifie celui-ci, qui, à présent, riait sans se préoccuper du fait qu'il se trouvait dans _**ma**_ maison, tandis que moi, je me laissais tomber péniblement sur une chaise.  
« Je vois que tu t'es mis à l'aise. » et j'indique la façon dont il est littéralement affalé sur mon lit.  
« Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas me tenir compagnie ? » réplique alors Envy en tapotant une main sur le lit. Je peux parfaitement sentir son regard malicieux posé sur moi.  
A ma grande surprise, je me lève et le rejoins.  
Au départ, Envy aussi semble étonné par mon mouvement, mais pas pour longtemps. En effet, dès que je m'étends près de lui, il m'enlace et moi, je me serre fortement contre lui.  
Je me sentais comme un chat à la recherche de caresses, prêt à ronronner.  
Pendant ce temps, Envy me passe une main dans les cheveux. Un geste trop affectueux de sa part. Son contact est délicat, très différent de celui auquel je suis habitué en temps normal.  
A dire vrai, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il m'a pris. La seule chose dont j'ai la certitude est que cette situation est vraiment paradoxale.  
Je lève la tête et croise le regard d'Envy, dans lequel je ne note ni sarcasme, ni malice, ironie ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'est un regard différent de toutes les autres fois où je l'ai rencontré. Ce que je vois dans ses yeux, pourrait-ce être … De la douceur ? Mais non, qu'est-ce que je vais penser ? Je dois avoir mal vu. Et pourtant …  
Alors que je me perds dans son regard, Envy réduit la courte distance qui nous sépare, me regarde droit dans les yeux, et …  
« Tu pleurais, O'Chibi-san ? » demande-t-il, presque innocemment.  
Merde ! Alors ça se voit ! Je rougis, mais n'ai pas la moindre intention d'admettre devant Envy qu'avant son arrivée, j'étais en train de pleurer. Je suis tout de même le très grand FullMetal Alchemist !  
Je me libère de son emprise et m'exclame : « Quoi ? N'oublie pas à qui t'es en train de parler ! Je suis Edward Elric, le FullMetal Alchemist, et je n'ai certainement pas le temps de me mettre à pleurer ! » Non mais …  
« Si tu le dis.» réplique-t-il en me tirant à nouveau vers lui.  
Nous restons dans cette position durant plusieurs minutes, peut-être même des heures ?  
Cela n'a pas d'importance. L'unique chose qui compte vraiment est qu'Envy soit là, avec moi …

« Bonjour, O'Chibi-san ! »  
Je me fais réveiller par une voix que, désormais, je connais bien.  
« E-Envy ! » manqué-je de crier. Il est à un centimètre, peut-être moins, de mon visage, et arbore son habituel sourire.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » sifflé-je entre me dents. Pas que ça me déplaise, soyons bien d'accord …  
« Comment ça ? Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu t'es endormi peu de temps après, hier, me laissant complètement libre de te faire ce que je voulais … » me répond-t-il avec une voix doucereuse, et je remarque seulement maintenant qu'il est _**au-dessus**_ de moi et que je ne porte qu'un boxer.  
J'hésite. Dans une situation de ce genre, devrais-je rougir ou pâlir ?  
Je laisse tomber les grands dilemmes de la vie, et opte finalement pour la première option.  
« Qu'est-ce-que-tu-m'as-fait ? » Je scande bien chaque mot, autrement je risque de hurler et de faire s'inquiéter Al … A propos, AL ! Il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'un Homunculus est dans notre maison ? Quand est-il rentré ? Il va bien ? Merde, Ed, reprends-toi, reste calme, tout est sous contrôle, tout est sous contrô-MAIS MERDE, JE POURRAIS EXPLOSER D'UN MOMENT A L'AUTRE !  
« Calme-toi, je ne t'ai rien fait. Quel plaisir y aurait-il eu si tu étais endormi ? » répond Envy, presque ennuyé, puis il se lève et s'assoit en face de moi. Puis, s'apercevant de mon état actuel, il reprend : « Si ce qui te préoccupe est ton petit frère, sois tranquille, il va bien. Il ne sait pas que je suis là. Si ça t'intéresse, il est même entré ici et t'a souhaité une bonne nuit. Je crois qu'il a déblatéré quelque chose comme « Bonne nuit Nii-san, fais de beaux rêves » et puis il s'en est allé » finit-il très tranquillement, comme si c'était habituel.  
« Ah, ok … Et toi, où tu étais alors que Al était ici ?" Je dois dire que je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Envy comprendrait en un seul coup d'œil à quoi je pense, et avec une telle exactitude. Eh bien, tant mieux, cela m'a évité de le lui demander.  
« Je suis doué pour me cacher, tu devrais le savoir. » marmonne-t-il en regardant le plafond.  
Les minutes suivantes, nous restons silencieux et nous nous regardons, un peu embarrassés.  
« Envy ? » appelé-je, un peu incertain.  
« Mmmh ? » bougonna-t-il en guise de réponse.  
« Non, rien … »  
_Silence.  
_« Envy ? » réessaie-je, avec plus de conviction cette fois.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demande-t-il impatiemment.  
« Je me demandais … Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange que toi et moi, pour une fois, on ne soit pas en train de se battre, et même que … » je laisse la phrase en suspens, puisqu'il a sûrement compris ce que je voulais dire.  
« AHAHAH, alors laisse-moi te montrer quelque chose d'encore plus « étrange ». » Il se lève, se dirige vers moi, me fait me mettre debout et me contraint à reculer, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve dos au mur.  
Il me regarde encore pendant un instant puis, lentement, réduit la distance entre nous, jusqu'à ce que je sente ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes … J'ouvre un peu les yeux sous le coup de la surprise, mais je les referme lentement et me rends.  
Après quelques instants, Envy se détache de moi. Il semble légèrement étonné, me regarde droit dans les yeux et, comme avant, s'approche de moi à nouveau. Lorsqu'il arrive à effleurer mes lèvres, il dévie vers l'oreille ; je sens que mon cœur battre la chamade. Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais été agité comme ça auparavant.  
« C'est trop facile, comme ça … » me susurre-t-il à l'oreille avec une voix suave.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? C'est lui qui a commencé, pas moi . Ces mots m'ont un peu secoué. Je ne compte pas être le jouet de qui que ce soit !  
Je le repousse brusquement loin de moi, de façon à pouvoir le regarder bien dans les yeux, sentant la rage monter en moi, toujours plus forte, toujours plus forte …  
« Alors c'est ça, hein ? Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un jouet pour toi, pas vrai ? » lui hurlé-je à la figure. Je me fiche que Al entende quelque chose.  
« Evidemm-» il laisse la phrase en suspens, trop déconcerté par ce qu'il voit. Je ne crois pas qu'il m'ait déjà vu pleurer et de toute façon, ce n'était pas dans mon intention de le faire devant lui, mais sa réponse m'a blessé davantage que tous les coups de pieds ou de poings reçus durant les combats.  
Je cherche à me contrôler, mais je n'y arrive pas. Des larmes chaudes coulent le long de mes joues ; je me sens idiot. Qu'est-ce que j'attendais d'Envy ? C'est un Homonculus, un corps sans âme …  
« Tu n'es qu'un monstre » m'exclamé-je sans y penser.  
_Pause.  
Un sanglot.  
_Je lèvre le regard : ce n'est pas moi, mais alors … ? Non, _**impossible**_.  
Mais … Je sèche mes larmes et rejoins à pas lents Envy, qui s'est mis dans un angle dans la pièce. Il a les mains devant le visage. Je les lui écarte un petit peu, ce qui me permet de voir ses yeux violets légèrement rougis.  
« P-Pourquoi ? » demandé-je. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas une question intelligente, mais elle m'est venue spontanément.  
« Vous, les humains, êtes des créatures si pathétiques … Vous êtes convaincus de pouvoir tout comprendre des autres, et peut-être que c'est votre plus grand défaut : votre présomption. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, vous voyez le bien même là où il n'est pas … Tu vois, mon cher Alchimiste d'Acier, depuis que je t'ai rencontré, il m'arrive des choses étranges, je ne me reconnais même plus … Tu es toujours en train de me torturer dans mon esprit, quoi que je fasse … Je te hais … Je t'envie … Voilà la vérité …. Je t'envie ton humanité ! » il crache ces mots comme si c'étaient du venin.  
Nous nous fixons, droit dans les yeux.  
Je baisse le regard.  
_Quoi ?  
_Envy … m'_**envie**_ ?  
Je suis déconcerté. Venant d'Envy, je ne me serais jamais attendu à pareille déclaration. Je suis sans mot, je ne sais pas quoi dire.  
Pendant ce temps, il se lève et me regarde droit dans les yeux.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, O'Chibi-san ? Tu croyais que je ressentais seulement rage, frustration et ressentiment ou quoi ? »  
« Envy, tu ne crois pas que, en admettant tout cela, tu es plus humain que ce que tu veux le penser ? » démandé-je, encore un peu secoué.  
« Ridicule » me répond-il en ricanant légèrement.  
Un silence pesant tombe sur nous une fois encore. Nous nous scrutons , l'un en face de l'autre.  
« Merci », dis-je brusquement.  
« Hein, pour quoi ? » demande-t-il, perplexe.  
« Pour m'avoir aidé à te comprendre un peu plus. »  
Pour toute réponse, il ricane lentement, détournant les yeux.  
Au même moment, des pas métalliques résonnent dans le couloir, et j'entends la voix de mon frère qui m'appelle.  
« Nii-san, je peux entrer ? »  
Je me retourne vers la porte et invente une excuse quelconque pour gagner du temps.  
Pendant ce temps, l'Homonculus, me tournant les épaules, se dirige vers la fenêtre et met les mains sur le rebord. Je l'arrête juste à temps.  
« Envy … Je t'aime. » susurré-je, embarrassé, le visage rouge et le regard baissé.  
Il se tourne vers moi, capture mes lèvres et les presse contre les siennes puis, se retournant vers la fenêtre, saute dehors.  
« On se reverra très bientôt, O'Chibi-san » me salue-t-il avant de sauter puis, en se retournant vers moi, il me montre ce qu'on pourrait définir comme étant son premier vrai sourire.

« Je déteste quand il m'appelle comme ça. » marmonné-je avec les mains derrière la tête, mais cependant tout sourire.  
« Tu as dit quelque chose, Nii-san ? » demande Al, entré peu après qu'Envy soit sorti.  
« Rien, Al. » Je me tourne vers lui, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
« D'accord Nii-san. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, aujourd'hui ? HEY ! Mais ce n'est pas Envy, là-bas ?! » il indique un toit non loin de nous.  
« Il semblerait que oui. » acquiescé-je en me penchant un peu.  
« Rejoignons-le, vite ! Il pourrait avoir une idée derrière la tête ! »  
« On fonce, Al ! »  
Ceci dit, on sort à toute vitesse de la maison.  
Wow, Envy, quand tu avais dit que nous nous reverrions rapidement, je ne t'avais pas pris au mot près.  
Oh, bah, c'est mieux ainsi.  
J'arrive, Envy. Prépare-toi. Tu ne m'échapperas pas, cette fois.

* * *

*Petit mot de l'auteur *

Salut à tous ! Comme je l'ai dit avant, c'est ma première fanfiction sur FullMetal Alchemist, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu !  
J'accepte toutes les critiques, positives et négatives (même si j'espère qu'elles sont positives xD)  
Pardonnez les éventuelles erreurs … (ou horreurs ? xD) mais il est 00H33 et je suis un peu fatiguée xD  
Ok, à la prochaine :3  
Salut saluuuut ~

**Note de la traductrice : **

Et voilà ! Je regrette que ce soit au présent. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi, j'ai vraiment du mal avec ce temps, dans un récit …  
J'espère que cela vous aura plu tout de même :3  
Je remercie particulièrement **White Assassin**, qui a prit le temps de relire ma traduction afin de m'indiquer les éventuelles erreurs faites.  
N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs ! Tant qu'ils sont justifiés, cela me va :)

Sur ce, je vous donne rendez-vous pour une prochaine traduction ou, qui sait, peut-être une fanfic ?

**Couw-Chan**.


End file.
